What Might Have Been: Book 1
by GoldenKeeper2567
Summary: *A re-edit of What if* Book 1 in the series. This is what might have been if Harry never went to the Dursley's and other things thrown in that have been thrown in for an adventure of a life time and with features of the previous generation that give everything a really twist. Warning: Dumbledore and selective Weasley bashing
1. The Moment that Changed Everything

**Little Dragon: Hello everyone I'm back! And with an edited story that is to my liking!**

**Harry: Are you sure?**

**Hermione: Of course she's sure, prat. Why else would she have posted this?**

**Little Dragon: Will you both shut it, I'm trying to introdue this story! Anyway, I need to get on with a part that kills me a little bit... *sobs a little bit***

**Hermione: It's ok, just say it.**

**Harry: Just say it already damn it, I want to read ahead!**

**Little Dragon: *Crying silently* H-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me... nothing does except my OC's and plot changes. *chokes out a sob* I'm going to go cry in my corner now... *Runs off sobbing***

**Hermione and Harry: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Sirius: All references made are also not owned by GoldenKeeper/Little Dragon**

* * *

A dark haired man wandered around the remains of a house that had belonged to the Potters. A look of utter depression and disbelief showed clear as day. A motorcycle was parked nearby, but the thing that could catch everyone's attention was a _very_ large man rummaging through the house trying to find the source of baby's crying.

Before the large man had begun searching, he talked to the dark haired man about what happened; how a man murdered the parents and tried to kill the child. But couldn't.

The large man picked up a small baby boy with a lightning scar on his forehead that was made very recently. The giant of a man had silent tear streaming down into his massive beard.

The dark haired man croaked out, "Hagrid…. please give me Harry. Please, he's…. the only thing I have left of the Potter's."

Hagrid shook his head, and blubbered out, "Sorry Sirius. Du- Dumbledore's o- orders. 'ave to bring 'im to the Dursleys."

Sirius' head snapped up, his rage barely contained as he hissed, "The Dursley's?" Hagrid nodded in confusion. "Their monsters Hagrid, they loath magic and anything to do with the Potters. Petunia," He spat out her name, "Hated Lily with a burning passion and still does. You should've seen the way she went on and on about her-." His voice breaks at the mention of Lily, "Please Hagrid, I'm his godfather and if you send him to the Dursley's then you're sending Harry into his personal hell. If you are the kind man that I know you are, give my godson to me. Let him live his life being happy, knowing there is magic."

Hagrid's face showed clear horror as he heard about the Dursley's and began to nod slowly, "Yer right Sirius. I dunno what Dumbledore was thinking when he said ter bring 'arry there. I… think I shoul' go now."

Sirius growled slightly, though a few tears streamed down his face knowing that his best friends were dead and his godson almost got taken away yet he wouldn't full out sob… not yet, "Hagrid, let's be glad we found of his manipulative bastard action, but don't leave just yet. Now can I _please_ hold my godson?"

The giant of a man gave Sirius Harry, who had somehow managed to fall asleep with all of the commotion going on.

More tears fell down his face. He had gotten over the stage of shock and now full on sobbing for the loss of his two best friends.

Sirius choked out, "T- Thank you Hagrid. I need to l-leave, need to get Prong Jr. to his new home. Could you get Remus and tell him to meet me… well you know where."

Hagrid nodded, "Be good to 'arry. He's going ter need all the help he can get." Sirius slowly walked back to his motorcycle and placed Harry where he could be comfortable as they rode. He pressed one of the multiple buttons on the bike and suddenly it was hovering in mid-air.

He placed a disillusion charm on the bike and the two of them so they wouldn't be seen. Sirius had to get to his last best friend, Remus, and his fiancée, Marlene McKinnon. They needed to know what had happened and who had done such a thing. And the monster that destroyed the lives of three people . . . his name, Peter Pettigrew. He couldn't wait to get a hold of Amelia Bones and get the rat captured and given a soul sucking kiss.

This was the start of a whole new future for the wizarding world, started with that simple action.

* * *

**Hello my faithful readers and welcome to my new ones. I need to apologize profusely for not updating my other story: The Founders Return. But a lot has been going on in my life that hasn't been for the best and I sort of... forgot about writing, which I know is blasphemy, but that's the truth of it. So I'm going to try and write both of these stories, but I can't promise there won't be long gaps between chapters.**

**Now we got that out of the way, let's get onto my tiny rant.**

**I just need to say: J. IS FINALLY ON BOARD THE HARMONY SHIP! WE WERE RIGHT AND I'M SO HAPPY!**

**And for future reference, Hermione is my all time favorite character, so if I start to lean towards her in chapter, please inform me and I will try to give other characters more of a recognition **

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	2. Ten Years Later and Meeting the New Lily

**Little Dragon: Hello again! I felt that the last chapter wasn't enough to satisfy your need to read so here is one that might be enough for a few more days.**

**Hermione: *Squeals* Oh, I get to come in now!**

**Harry: Beware the Blue Moon people!**

**Little Dragon: Okay... that was random... but now comes for the thing that breaks my heart... *tears up once again* I-I don't own Harry Potter... I o-only own my OC's and plot adjustments. *whimpers pathetically* Oh gods that hurts so much... now if you excuse me... I have to go bandage my heart with the love of books. *Runs away***

**Harry and Hermione: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Neville: Also any references to anything else doesn't belong to Little Dragon.**

* * *

A dark messy haired boy opened his emerald eyes slowly. A smirk set on his face as he waited anxiously. Then a loud BANG could be heard throughout the entire house. He chuckled to himself as he got up slowly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" An angry voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Two other people could be heard laughing in the house, one quietly and the other one roaring with laughter.

Harry put on a blank face as he quickly put on his silver framed glasses and walked out of his room and down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at a sandy haired man, "Yes Remus? You rang or more accurately broken my ear drum with your screaming?"

Remus glared at the eleven year old, "Harry, reverse what you did to me or so help me I will ground you for all eternity!"

"Remus, why do you always assume it was me who dyed your skin blue? It could've been Marlene or Sirius for all you know. But you go and blame the eleven year old." Harry huffed, hoping to get him to ride the guilt trip.

A dark haired man with bright grey eyes snorted, "Nice try kid, but I didn't pull this prank. I wouldn't go for something so elementary as to just dying a person's skin."

A woman with honey blonde hair smirked at the raven haired boy, "I wouldn't do that to Moony. Sirius, maybe, but I didn't do this."

Harry glared at all three adults, "Way to gang up on the youngest and most vulnerable to punishment!" He clutched his hand over his heart, "Oh how you wound me so."

Sirius grinned, and ruffled Harry's already messy hair, "You may be the youngest but your mind is worthy of a master prankster, Prongs Jr. and you are _not _the most vulnerable to get punished, we all know that Marlene melt at your puppy dog look."

Harry rolled his eyes as Marlene said in a sing-song voice, "I don't here denial!" Then she paused and shouted, "Hey!" His reaction to her was a mix of a glare and a grin as she just glared at . Remus turned to face Harry again, scowling at his fullest capacity, "Harry James Potter, you will tell me how to undo this and then you'll be grounded."

Harry plopped down onto the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table and his hands behind his head. He smirked, "Oh, if I'm going to get grounded either way. Then might as well make the most of it and enjoy the view of a blue Moon."

As Remus opened his mouth to yell, Harry cut him off, "Also, you can't prove I did it either. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Sirius and Marlene were shaking silently with laughter as the eleven year old out smarted the werewolf. Remus huffed, "You're too much like your father, and you know that? And you look too much like him in that pose, though that pose gave him more slaps upside from your mother and dates from others girls."

Harry grinned, "I honestly don't see how that's a bad thing, except for the slaps." Remus returned his grin, "Never said it was."

The blue man looked around and said out of the blue, "Now will you please tell me how to get this off me?"

* * *

Later that day when Harry removed the blue dye from Remus, the three adults and Harry went to Diagon Alley for Harry's birthday and shopping for Hogwarts. **(A/N: Yes that day is Harry's birthday and after the Blue Moon faded Harry got his Hogwarts letter!) **Harry was basically jumping up and down with excitement and the amount of sugar he consumed. He was finally going to Hogwarts and going to play plenty of pranks on Minnie.

Sirius eyed Harry warily, and said to his wife, "How much sugar do you think he's had today?"

Marlene chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Too much, love. Way too much, but I blame you for letting him drink that coffee. I think when you turned your back he added about five pounds of sugar in it." Padfoot groaned loudly.

Harry and Remus heard the entire thing and Harry said as innocently and said loud enough for Sirius and Marlene to hear, "Moony, did I sneak a pound of sugar into my coffee this morning with your help in exchange for a pound of chocolate?"

Remus shrugged and got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I don't believe so Harry. If we did a certain dog would have no way of knowing it, would he, cub?"

Harry shook his head and grinned, "No he wouldn't, but if we did. We would have to drive him mad the entire day. Maybe I could get some help from Neville if we see him in Diagon Ally."

The werewolf and the eleven year old looked back to Sirius and Marlene and grinned evilly at the couple. Padfoot hung his head, and moaned loudly, "I'm doomed to live with a chocoholic with a furry little problem and an eleven year old Prongs Jr. that is practically a Marauder."

Harry raised an eye brow at him and grinned cockily, "If you can't handle me then Hogwarts should be ready for a ride to hell once they meet me."

Harry turned back around and immeadietly honed in on a dark hair, round faced boy. He quietly walked to him. The round faced boy was absorbed in looking at the new Nimbus Two Thousand and didn't notice Harry creep up behind him.

Prongs Jr. jumped on the round faced one, sending them both to the ground.

"Bloody hell Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" But they both were laughing their arses off.

Harry said with a shrug, "I could've sent you to St. Mungo's if you did have a heart attack, Neville."

Neville replied sarcastically, "Gee, thanks mate. Glad to know that you care so deeply about me. It warms my heart."

Harry snorted, "Your welcome by the way; happy birthday, mate." He glanced at the broom in the window, "Did you become a stalker to this broom or something. Because every time I see you here, you're drooling over it."

Neville deadpanned, "Yes, it's my new lover from afar and thanks, same to you." Harry slapped him on the back, "Good for you! A broom as a lover… I'll have to mull that one over mate."

They collapsed into laughter again until a small bushy haired girl that was head deep into a book tripped over Neville's leg. She and her book went flying to the ground. Harry and Neville stopped laughing and looked at the girl.

They got up and disguised their laughter as coughs. The bushy haired girl picked herself off the ground and looked at them with concern though her hands were scraped and slightly bloodied. She bent back down and retrieved her book. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

Harry smirked and picked himself off the ground, "Course you didn't look with your head in that book, beautiful." Neville groaned at Harry's side. Sometimes he didn't know when to stop.

The girl blushed slightly, but raised an eyebrow at him, "Beautiful? You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"

Harry smirked again, "I don't think, I know. So want to accompany me for the rest of the shopping trip?"

She laughed in his face, "I'd rather not. It seemed like you both were _so_ comfortable on the ground. And I honestly don't want to interrupt another one of those sessions."

Remus, Sirius and Marlene were nearby and were watching Neville and Harry. When they heard this Remus and Sirius looked gobsmacked as Marlene looked at the girl with respect. She reminded them of Lily when she was that age.

Neville sputtered, "What…. we… didn't…. I er…." Both his and Harry's faces began to turn red.

The bushy haired girl smirked and began to find where she left off in the enormous book, wincing slightly at the sting of the book against the scraped skin. While she was looking down, "Hm, well thank you for the offer though."

Harry found his voice, "Hey, you were the one who wasn't paying attention and tripped over Neville."

Without looking up she shot right back at him, "And who fault was it that you were on the ground in the first place with Neville? And didn't already mention I wasn't paying attention and also apologize for it?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was always the one with the witty response, but this girl had beaten him at his own game. Neville still looked embarrassed, but was now losing the redness and started to look amused at the sight before him. Harry was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

The girl carefully marked a page in her book and looked at the two boys with a sparkle in her big brown eyes, "Well, it was a_ pleasure_ to meet the both of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

As she turned to leave Harry asked her rather dumbly, "How could you read a book that huge? Wouldn't you drown in it or something?"

She turned back around and smirked, "Well Harry, based on that question I'd have to say that you haven't grasped the fact that a book isn't a swimming pool."

Harry's jaw dropped, "How do you know my name?" She pointed to her fore head revealing a small blood drip from her hand, "Your scar. And besides, you're Harry- bloody- Potter. Who doesn't know who you are? I don't honestly know why people make such a big deal out of you; you're just as human as I am and even less coherent to make a decent comeback."

She nodded to Neville and the three adults nearby and then left, though Remus grabbed her arm gently and asked, "Are you okay? I saw your hands are hurt."

The girl looked down, "Oh I'm fine, sir, but thank you anyway."

Marlene approached her and softly took the large book away from her and handed it to Sirius, who staggered under the unexpected weight of the book, "Here let me heal that for you."

The brunette looked at them confusedly, as if confused by their kind behavior, "It's not a large problem, but thank you anyway. I can handle a few scrapes and bruises, ma'am."

Sirius said from behind Marlene, "Just let her, she's not going to let you go unless you let her."

Remus and Marlene nodded and finally the girl conceded reluctantly, "Alright, thank you for this." Marlene just smiled at her and took out her wand and quickly healed her hands. The small girl gave them a kind and bright smile, "Thank you, ma'am, sir."

She then walked behind the woman who healed her and took the book from Sirius, "Thank you for keeping ahold of this for me, sir." He grinned at her and with that she walked away.

Sirius, Remus and Marlene walked up to the duo and then remembered what happened before they found out about the injured hands and began shaking with laughter.

Harry said in disbelief, "She was just kind, told me off for hitting on her, called me gay, didn't make a big deal out of me being famous and was polite to my guardians. I think I'm in love!"

Remus said thoughtfully, "Considering the size of the book she had, she must be a bookworm. Combined with the traits she just showed, she's a lot like your mother."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, "Potters always go for the brainy, witty, kind and fiery ones." Marlene just shook her head, "You don't even know her name, Harry, and you're already declaring your love for her." Then she slapped both him and Neville upside the head, "And when you both see her again, apologize for inadvertently hurting her.

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "I will, I will and I will also win over that girl. Right after I find out her name of course."

Remus sighed and looked at Sirius, with a smirk written across his face "Looks like history is repeating itself, Padfoot; A Potter trying to get the girl that doesn't even want to be with him because of his ego."

Sirius sighed and grinned wolfishly, "And that means we'll have to have to listen about him talking constantly about her for seven years. The combinations of hexing, asking her out and hating snakes."

Padfoot grimaced, "We barely survived the first James and Lily drama, now we have to go through another."

Marlene groaned loudly and buried her head in Sirius' chest as the two eleven year olds looked at the three adults with amusement.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "Drama, hexes, asking out, won't want to be with me. Do you know what this adds up to Nev?"

Neville grinned, "Of course I do, Harry. It means the Marauders generation has returned and we're going to need back up on our mission of chaos."

* * *

**Hello my faithful readers and welcome to the new ones! I know I didn't give you much the last chapter and I hope that this should be good enough for now and I'm actually very happy with this interaction between Harry and Hermi- oops I mean the mystery girl.**

**I would also like to add that if you don't like some things, please tell me through PM or reviews. I'm always open to suggestions, but I beg of you. No flames, I love you all and it hurts when people are mean to me and my creations. **

**ALSO... MORE REVIEWS! If you have... ****_anything_**** you want to say to me or about my story, please leave something for me. Cause if I can't hear it, how can I fix it or make it better? So please review!**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	3. The Trip to Hogwarts

**Little Dragon: I'm so happy *Starts dancing in place***

**Hermione: Should I be worried?**

**Harry: *Nodds* Definetley, she isn't like this normally, and I personally am frightened.**

**Little Dragon: *glares at the two of them* Shut it you two, I am the author, here. I can do whatever I want. So what your step firsties.**

**Hermione: *rolls her eyes* You may be the author of this story, but you didn't create us. J.K. Rowling did.**

**Little Dragon: *starts to sniffle* You're so mean to me... LET ME DREAM HAROLD! **

**Harry: First of all, it's Harry and second I'm not the one saying this. Just say it so we can get on with the story.**

**Little Dragon: *crying* I hate you two. *turns to readers* I-I don't own H-Harry Potter... I own nothing except my OC's and plot adjustments. *turns to Harry and Hermione* Are you happy now? *Runs off sobbing***

**Harry and Hermione: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Draco: All references made are also not owned by Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**

* * *

It was the day when everyone left for Hogwarts. A bushy haired girl looked around, nervously with her mother and father by her side. The small family stood by the train. The man with soft curly brown hair and ocean blue eyes asked softly, "Are you ready for this, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded excitedly, "Yes, dad. I'm ready for this. I promise to send you a letter next week." Richard Granger enveloped her in a huge hug, tears in both of their eyes.

The mother, Elizabeth, on the other hand was not so warm and feely. She stood tall and looked as if something smelled really horrible. She was had straight black hair and cold brown eyes that looked down at her daughter in distaste.

Hermione quickly lost her happy expression and looked just as coldly at her mother and got into a formal pose, "I'll see you in the summer, mother."

Elizabeth sneered, "Are you sure they can't take you over the summer as well, it would be most unfortunate if they couldn't."

"Are you sure you can't just go on a long vacation while I spend time with father? It would be most unfortunate if you couldn't." She mocked her mother. Richard stood off to the side and avoided looking at the duo, used to this and knowing that if he interfered he would get burned from either side.

Elizabeth scowled and grabbed Hermione's arm, "Listen you insolent child, I will not be spoken to like this in public, now you better not end up like my mother. Insane and waving around sticks like mad people whenever they could. So we you get home during the summer I will lock everything away and you attempt to defy me you will be locked out of the library for two weeks and all books will be locked inside of there. Lord, I wish I had another daughter, one that wasn't a freak."

Hermione rolled her eyes and practically sneered, "Is that the best you can come up with _mother_," she said the word like she was say a particularly horrid swear word, "I will see you during the summer and we will discuss my terms for spring and winter." The small girl ripped her arm that was starting to bruise away from the older woman's grip. And with one last hug and rushed from her parents with her trunk in tow, hiding her slowly falling tears behind her mane of hair.

She found an empty compartment very quickly and difficultly put her trunk on top of the rack above. Sighing in exhaustion, Hermione pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_, wiped her eyes and began reading where she left off.

Sooner than she expected, the door opened to reveal a blonde haired boy looking arrogant.

Being as kind as she was, she put down her book and asked, "Do you want to come in? There's plenty of room."

He nodded curtly and sat opposite of her. The blonde boy stuck out his hand, "Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

Hermione shook his hand, "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Draco."

He leaned back and lost his arrogant look, "So, Hermione. What house do you plan on being in? I probably have to go into Slytherin like the rest of my family." He said the last part with a scowl and an edge of bitterness in his voice.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "I don't see anything wrong with being in Slytherin. From what I've read Slytherins are known for their cunning and ambition. Although some of the students gave it a bad name, it doesn't mean the people that go into there are going to be bad."

Draco's eyes widened and shook his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but my family is plan evil. They do so many things…" He shuddered. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it gently. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Draco, you're not your family. You don't have to do what they want you to do. And if you end up in Slytherin, then so what? Then we'll know that you're there for all the good reasons and not the bad."

He returned her smile and teased, his grey eyes sparkling with mirth, "You still haven't answered my question."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "I suppose I'd most likely be in Ravenclaw. Considering how much of a bookworm I am, it would be no surprise if I did end up in there."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And how big a bookworm are you then?" She grinned, and said in a sly voice, "Well, you'll have to find out when we get there. And then you'll know."

He scowled playfully, but it changed into a grin quickly, "I heard from my father that there's four new professors there, making there to be eighteen professors. I wonder who they are."

Hermione mused, "Well, I suppose their highly qualified when they teach whatever they teach. But to be honest, I could care less about whose teaching thank about what we're learning. See, I'm a muggleborn. So the idea of magic excites me still." She stopped for a moment then asked hesitantly, "Draco? Does me being a muggleborn mean I'm any different from all those purebloods and half-bloods?"

Draco struggled inside about how to answer it, but he decided to tell her the truth, "To some of the purebloods in there yes it does make a difference." Her face visibly fell, so he hurriedly added, "But to me it doesn't. I don't believe in all the bull my father talks about muggles and muggleborns. Everyone is the same, unless they prove themselves otherwise."

Hermione's face split into a wide grin and gave him a hug, "Thank you Draco."

He chuckled and hugged her back noticing her wince. When he realized her motion he let her go and looked at her worriedly, "Are you ok?" She sat back in her seat with a slight blush.

"Oh…. Erm…." She stuttered, she felt that she could trust him for some reason and sighed. "My mother happened before I got onto the train, she has a tight grip."

Draco looked at her concernedly, "Does she hurt you often?"

She bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, "Can we please not talk it?" She pleaded and he agreed readily so as the train began moving, they began talking about almost everything having to do with the wizarding world to avoid talking about their home lives.

They were in a debate about flying when the door was flung open by a black haired boy…. with green eyes.

Hermione internally groaned. But she settled for narrowing her eyes a little bit at him. Harry looked at the two of them then grinned, "Is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

She didn't say anything, but Draco nodded reluctantly. Harry walked in with Neville, a tall red haired boy and a dark skinned boy with a small afro. Harry sat right next to Hermione with Neville on his other side.

The other two boys sat on the other side of the compartment. Draco and Hermione talked in hushed whispers, again about the houses. This topic they always came back to.

The four other boys caught a few words of their conversation like _Slytherin. Ravenclaw _and _Dumbledore_. The red haired boy looked at Draco with distaste as he took in the appearance of him, "I'm guessing you're a Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him and her hand slowly went for her wand in her pocket. Draco stopped her by putting a hand over hers and replied in an uncaring tone, "What's it to you?"

Hermione removed Draco's hand and grabbed her _Hogwarts: A History_ book. Glaring fiercely at the text, not even bothering to read it. She just tuned into the boys conversation.

The red head drawled, "Nothing." Before Draco could say anything Hermione kicked him in the shin. An awkward silence filled the compartment until Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and read the book along with her.

She said irritably, "You know, Harry. You should stop breathing on me and leering over my shoulder. It's quiet annoying, I can assure you it's not a pool like you asked last time and it's a bit creepy to be honest."

Harry blushed a bit while Neville and Draco sniggered. He just smirked at the bushy haired girl, "You know I never caught your name."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's a reason I didn't give it to you in the first place."

Harry's smirk faltered before he put it back on, "Oh? And what reason would that be?"

"Because last time I saw you, you tried to hit on me and now you're being a bit stalkery. I didn't want you to try and follow me around. Now would I?" Hermione replied as she continued to read her book. She looked up and smiled at Neville, "Nice to see you again Neville."

He sent a quick smirk to Harry and he smiled back at Hermione, "Nice to see you again too."

The boy who hadn't said anything the entire time stuck his hand out, "Dean Thomas."

Hermione shook it, but didn't say anything. The red-haired boy seemed to get jealous that he was getting left out and said arrogantly, "Ron. Ron Weasley."

Hermione eyed him warily and nodded. She still didn't say her name; she thought it was fun with all the mystery.

"So I heard you two mention the houses. Where are you planning on being?" Neville asked.

Hermione started to say, "Well…." Then she got interrupted by Harry and Ron when they chorused together, "I plan on being in Gryffindor. Just like my dad."

Draco snorted silently, but Ron heard and sneered, "Problem Malfoy?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, and replied sarcastically, "Oh no Weasley. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy…."

"Where are you planning on going seeing as you're neither?" Harry quipped. Draco was about to open his mouth to retort, but Hermione stopped him with a look. She stood up and gave the four boys a cold look that made them shiver before grabbing Draco's hand, dragging him out of there and flicked her wand to make her trunk float behind her, saying as she left, "Come on, let's get out of here before our brains rot from their idiocy and hypocrisy, and I doubt they know the meaning of the latter."

Once she got out of the compartment she slammed the door shut loudly.

Neville whistled, "Boy, does she have a temper on her."

Dean nodded with an amused smirk, "Looks like she can be bloody scary when she wants to be."

Harry sighed and put his hands behind his head, "Well, this should be a fun year. I've already made an enemy and I haven't even set foot down in Hogwarts yet."

Neville grinned, "I wouldn't expect anything else from you Harry. And you've struck out twice with her already."

Dean shared Neville's grin, "Bet you five galleons that she'll hex Harry and Ron before Halloween."

"You're on, Thomas." They shook hands and the four moved onto a more boyish topic: Quidditch.

* * *

Harry, Neville, Dean and Ron hurried off the train once it stopped. The raven haired boy hoped to catch a glimpse of the bushy haired girl that he still didn't know the name of. That would all soon change once the sorting started.

The four boys heard a loud voice, " 'irst years! 'irst years over here!"

Harry and Neville shared a look then headed off in the direction of the voice. A giant of a man stood out amongst the crown of Hogwarts students. His head covered in unmanageable dark hair though you could still see the kind, beetle black eyes through it all.

Harry looked up at the man, "Hi there!"

The giant of a man looked down and grinned, "Hello! I'm Rubeus Hagrid and who would you be?"

Harry introduced them all, grinning like a mad man. Dean said, "It was nice meeting you Hagrid, but we should really get going. And you should still call over more first years."

Ron smirked subtly, "You must be part giant!" Hagrid didn't notice and blushed. But he nodded and continued calling out to the first years.

Harry turned to Neville and said with a look of longing, "Nev, I bloody can't wait until Dumbledork sees me in my full glory," Neville snickered, but Harry continued, "I mean, I have been missing in the wizarding world for the last ten years. Everyone will want to know what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived."

Dean snorted, "All except that girl on the train, she didn't seem very happy to see you."

Neville nodded with a smirk, "Well there's a reason for that. It will all be explained after the feast."

Harry scowled at his friends as thy laughed at him.

* * *

Hermione looked around the station, Draco by her side. She was getting nervous, what if this was a huge joke and she wasn't a witch? What if this was just an amazing dream that she could wake up from?

A girl near her with dirty blonde hair must've seen her expression and put a hand on her arm. She smiled, "It's going to be fine. We all belong here."

Hermione studied the girl. Her dark blonde straight hair came to about her shoulders; she had brilliant sapphire eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned and sprayed lightly with freckles. She and Hermione were about the same height, though Hermione was a centimeter taller than the two.

Hermione smiled nervously, "I know, just getting in my own head, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

The blonde stuck her hand out, "Lavender Brown. Nice to meet you 'Mione."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook the girl's hand, "'Mione?"

Lavender shrugged, "Easier to say than Hermione. And it fits you, short and spunky." Mione grinned, liking this girl already.

Hermione looked at Draco, noticing how uncomfortable he was looking. She said softly, "Draco, go over to your friends. I know you being a pureblood your bond to have some before this place."

He reluctantly nodded, "I'll see you before we get sorted. I have a few people who share my views that I want you to meet." Hermione grinned in response and playfully shooed him away. He walked over to few people already in a boat.

Mione turned to Lavender and asked, "What to go in a boat together?" Lavender nodded happily and hooked her arm through Hermione's and dragged her over to the nearest boat. Which happened to have a pair of Indian twins in it. They both had dark hair going to their waist and almost black eyes.

Lavender and Hermione face the twins. _Well this is a bit awkward._ Hermione thought to herself as she started off the conversation, "Hi! I'm Hermione."

Lavender smirked, "Otherwise known as Mione." Her bushy haired friend scowled playfully at her and she continued, "I'm Lavender."

The twin on the right grinned, "I'm Parvati. And this is my clone, Padma." She jerked a thumb at her sister. The one dubbed as Padma hit her sister lightly, a smirk playing on her face.

Padma said while trying to fight off a smile, "No, no. I thought we went through this. You were supposed to be the clone. I'm the original." She dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione and Lavender giggled at their antics. The twins grinned at each other. Parvati said nervously, "I wonder what we have to do to get sorted."

Hermione replied with ease, "It's simple really. They place a hat on your head, a magical one mind you. And it read your heart and mind and then tells you where you'll most belong."

The three girls stared at Hermione. She shifted, uncomfortable. Hermione defended herself, "What? I read Hogwarts: A History. Had to make sure I knew what was going on, so I wouldn't be freaking out."

Parvati grinned, "What do we have here? Another bookworm in our midst." The boats lurched forward, but the foursome barely noticed. They were too wrapped up in their own little world.

Shocked, Hermione asked, "Another? Which of you is a bookworm?" Padma raised her hand without fear. A full-fledged smile on her face, though she looked relieved. Glad that she wasn't the only bookworm in the foursome.

Hermione squealed and began bouncing in her seat and chanted, "I'm not alone! I'm not the only bookie! I'm not alone!"

It took both Lavender and Parvati to force her to sit still. Parvati grinned, "Doesn't this make you want to learn magic even quicker, Lav?"

Lav nodded, "Yeah, silencing charms would be dead useful if it's going to be like this all the time."

The bookworms rolled their eyes. Padma quipped, "Pav, and you aren't going to be like this with your Witch Weekly magazine?"

Lavender's eyes lit up, "You read Witch Weekly too?" Parvati nodded excitedly.

Hermione smiled, "This is the start of a beautiful friendship ladies." Hagrid called out to duck their head. They all did, and then they heard a slash.

The four girls turned to the noise and saw a boat had overturned. Four heads pooped up near it. Hermione recognized the heads and laughed. It was Harry, Dean, Neville and Ron.

Hermione said through her laughter, "Life is good. Life is good."

They didn't question her about why she was laughing. At least at that moment because their breath was taken away by the sight of Hogwarts.

Hermione stopped laughing and her mouth hung open in awe of the majestic castle looming over them. She said two words that she rarely says in front of people, "Bloody Hell."

Her three new friends snickered at her. Hermione didn't notice, still in awe. She shook herself out of the stupor and rolled her eyes at them, "Oh please, it's not like you haven't cursed at least once in your life. And honestly this is the perfect time for me to use bloody hell. I mean look at the castle!"

Padma nodded, understanding the fascination of the castle. Though she still smirked, "Mione, I'm just guessing here. But you don't curse often, do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Pad. No I don't."

The boats docked and the four girls got out and instantly linked arms. Hermione linked arms with Padma and Lavender. Parvati linked her arm with Lavender, making her and Hermione in the middle.

They stopped directly in front of the huge doors and they were in front of the group of first years. Hermione glanced back and nearly burst into laughter. Her three friends looked at her strangely until she pointed behind them.

Harry, Neville and the other two boys were drenched to the bone. Hermione caught Harry's eye and he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes at him, a smirk on her face. _He thinks he's so charming and irresistible, please. He's as arrogant as anything and thinks he's all that most likely because he's famous. _**Now, don't get ahead of yourself, it might not be because of his fame, you don't really know him, so you have no right to judge.**_ Yeah, yeah, I'll wait and not judge… too much._ Hermione thought.

She was broken out of her thoughts when Hagrid knocked loudly on the door three times.

* * *

**Welcome back my faithful readers and welcome to the new and hopefully faithful, readers. I hope you guys are just as happy as I am with the adjustments I made to this chapter and I shall not apologize for the slight cliffhanger I left you. *smirks evilly***

**I plan on continuing with a chapter a day, until I catch up to where I am now in the development of this story. And from there on there are no promises as to when things are going to be posted. So bear with me folks. **

**Also a speacial shout out to the following of readers: **

_**RayningRoses**_

_**WunderWolfie**_

_**BeachGirl114**_

_**foxee-chik**_

_**god of all**_

_**Dr8gn**_

_**Sansa Fort**_

**Theses are the ones who reviewed this story. It's something new I'm trying out, mentioning everyone who reviews or PM's me. I hope you continue to review and I promise I will mention you at the end of this and will do my best to keep up with everything. **

**REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**Love you all and keep reading.**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	4. The Sorting

**_Little Dragon: This is a loooong chapter._**

**_Harry*grinning* Damn straight! _**

**_Hermione: *rolls her eyes* And we'll be introducing new characters, her OC's, so be prepared people!_**

**_Little Dragon: *ships the two with her eyes* I can't wait for the later books. *starts to sing* Shipping is gonna come!_**

**_Hermione: Little Dragon, it's time again._**

**_Little Dragon: *whimpers* Please, don't make me do it._**

**_Harry: Suck it up, LD. Tell the readers._**

**_Little Dragon: *tears up* I-I don't own H-Harry Potter, or anything that isn't m-my OC's and plot a-adjustments. *looks at the two* I'm going to cry in my corner now! *runs off crying and muttering to self about something Disney*_**

**_Harry and Hermione: All Hail Queen Rowling!_**

**_Niamh: Any references made are also not owned by Little Dragon._**

* * *

They had to wait a few moments before they opened, revealing an aging woman in green robes. Hermione knew the instant she saw her that she wasn't one to be trifled with. It was the stern look in her greyish-green eyes and although her hair was black and in a very tight bun resting at the top of her head.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall.", said Hagrid.

Hermione guessed right, as the woman spoke it was clipped and stern, "Thank you Hagrid." She nodded curtly. McGonagall turned to the rest of the first years, "Follow me." She spared a glance at the soaked boys and seemed to grimaced as if remembering something unpleasant.

The elder woman led the group into the Entrance Hall. All of the first years looked around in awe, except for Hermione, Parvati, Padma and Lavender. They were talking happily with a nearby ghost.

The ghost was a young woman with a happy expression on her face, though it had been many years since she had looked happy.

Hermione asked excitedly, "There are more ghosts around the castle?" The ghost nodded and got a faraway look in her eyes, "Though you might want to be wary of the Bloody Baron."

Parvati got a sparkle in her eyes, "Looks like we know who we're talking to first."

Padma asked politely, "Excuse me ma'am, but could you please tell us your name?" The ghost smiled brightly, "Yes my dear Padma. Most refer to me as the Grey Lady, but my name is Helena."

The older witch cleared her throat and wiped the shocked expression from her face, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall….." Hermione lost track of what McGonagall was saying due to Harry poking her constantly and nudging her with his elbow. Ron poked her too, though not as often and harsher than Harry's.

Her patience dwindled and to stop it she elbowed them both rather hard in the gut and internally smirked at the two soft groans in result. She caught on to the last of what she was saying, "… I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can." Again Hermione noticed how her eyes lingered in the four boys, "I will return for you when we are ready for you"

Professor McGonagall left the first years to themselves. Lavender turned to her three friends, her face pale, "Mione, Pav, Pad. What if we're not in the same houses?"

Hermione took her friend's hands into her own and looked her in her eyes, "Lav, if we end up in different houses then who cares? We'll still be friends."

Padma grabbed Hermione's left hand and Lavender's right while Parvati took Hermione's right and Lavender's left. Padma asked worriedly, "But what about the house rivalries I've heard about?"

Hermione snorted, "Who says we have to give a damn about the house rivalries? If they don't like us having friends outside of their houses then they can go and-"

Lavender coughed, grinning ear to ear, "Um, Mione? Do you really want to continue that sentence?"

The bushy haired girl blushed, but grinned also. Pav said solemnly, "Let's make a pact, each of us says one thing that we promise to each other." When the others nodded, she started, "Best friends, no matter what house we're in."

Padma continued, "We will work together, never letting another fall cause we'll be there to catch them." Lavender continued it, "Despite all odds may we ever beat up those causing harm, we'll be a family."

Hermione finished, "We'll defy the statis quo, never fitting into a stereotype, and help others who are doing the same as us."

Lavender grinned, "Hell yeah." They laughed quietly and had a group hug.

Someone coughed behind Hermione. She turned around to see Draco smirking, amusement apparent in his eyes, "Hey Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Hey Malfoy. What brings you over here?" He shrugged nonchalantly and glanced back to a group of people behind him, looking at the friends. Just as he was about to open his mouth Professor McGonagall walked back into the grand room and said, "Form a line, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The four got separated and Hermione ended up next to a girl with dirty blonde pigtails and rosy cheeks.

The one thought running through Hermione's head as the doors opened to the Great Hall was,

_Oh shit_

* * *

Hermione looked around in awe, the Grand Hall was HUGE! It could easily fit her house in it and her neighbor's too! The enchanted ceiling was amazing and she glanced at the girl beside her staring up at it as well. Hermione nudged her and whispered in her ear, "The ceiling's enchanted to look as though it's the sky."

The girl smiled shyly and whispered back, "Thanks. I'm Hannah Abbot."

"Hermione Granger at your service." Hermione replied, "Want to hang out after the first week? The weekend? Everyone needs at least one friend in the beginning to adjust."

The girl nodded excitedly and turned her attention back on the ceiling, while Hermione observed the staff table. _Odd… Draco told me there were eighteen professors, but why is there one missing? Definitley odd._

The ones that stuck out the most to her was a beautiful black haired woman with very mischievous and intelligent blue eyes with a Hispanic descent, a handsome tanned dark haired man with dark brown eyes, a sandy haired man with many freckles and mesmerizing green eyes, a greasy haired man with beetle black eyes and a sandy haired man with scars and amused amber eyes. Then it hit her!

She saw the man with scars when she was at Diagon Alley and ran into Harry, he was the one who stopped her from leaving! Just what she needed, having to deal with a biased professor towards those he had a personal relationship with… it's not as if she hadn't dealt with them before.

Hermione turned her attention back onto Professor McGonagall. She placed a stool in front of the first years and on it was a _very _old hat.

Hermione shot a smug smirk at her best friends as they rolled their eyes at her. Just as her eyes landed back on the hat, it began to sing:

_"__Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave at the heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Huffelpuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid to toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stood in front of the Great Hall and cleared her throat as the clapping died down, "Come up when your name is called and place the hat on your head."

The Scottish professor began reading off a list, "Abbott, Hannah." Hannah looked around nervously and Hermione gave her a quick squeeze of the hand before heading up to the stool. Once the hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes in the process, the Hall waited for a few moments before it cried out, "HUFFELPUFF!"

Hermione clapped loudly for her new friend, though the other first years looked at her strangely. McGonagall called out next, "Bones, Susan." The red head became another Huffelpuff and quickly walked over to sit beside Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered loudly for the new Ravenclaw as he went to sit with them, a look of relief etched in his face. "Brocklehurst, Mandy" also became a Ravenclaw.

Then the Scottish professor called out the first of the new best friends, "Brown, Lavender!"

* * *

**_(Lavender's POV)_**

I looked and sought out Padma's, Hermione's and Parvati's eyes as I heard my name being called. They all smiled at me reassuringly and mouthed, _Good Luck_.

I took a deep breath and walked up to sit on the stool, feeling slightly nervous with all eyes on me.

As the hat slipped on my head I heard it say in my mind, "_Let's see what we have here… Ah. I see you are very loyal, a trait very valued in Huffelpuff. Though As I looked deeper that's not the house you should be in…" _

I let out a sigh of relief, as it continued, _"You are determined and cunning when needed, Slytherin would gain a great addition but let's venture further shall we? An impressive mind, but your focuses are not of Ravenclaw, you recognize there at things more important than the pursuit of knowledge. _

_"__Bravery. Plenty of it I see. Combined with the fierce loyalty you've already gained for your new friends there's only one place where I see you fit" _It stopped talking to me and called out to the rest of the Hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**_(Back to Hermione's Third POV)_**

Hermione clapped loudly for her friend as well as the Patail twins. They were definitely getting strange looks now from the older students. Parvati even whistled! Hermione just shrugged off the stares, they couldn't get to her.

McGonagall continued, down the list adding Michael Corner to Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle to Slytherin, Seamus Finnigan to Gryffindor and Justin Finch-Fletchley to Huffelpuff.

Then McGonagall called out, "Granger, Hermione!" She shot the Patail twins a nervous smile and they beamed at her, encouraging her to go on.

She walked up to the stool and before the hat covered her eyes she gave Lavender a cheeky grin.

* * *

**_(Harry's Third POV)_**

So that's her name. Hermione Granger…. Harry thought about it. He grinned as he thought of the ways to get under her skin with this.

Neville grinned at Harry and whispered; "Now you found out her name, Harry. What are you going to do now?"

Harry grinned back, "Who knows Nev. I got seven years to win her over. And now all I can hope is that she's in Gryffindor."

Remus caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. His amber eyes saying everything with the mirth in them.

* * *

**_(Hermione's Sorting)_**

Once the Hat slipped over her eyes it began speaking in her mind, "_Oh my… this is certainly new."_

Hermione spoke through her mind, _"What do you mean Mr. Sorting Hat? OR should I say the minds of the four founders in Gryffindor's hat."_ Hermione smirked slightly.

The hat laughed not only to Hermione, but to the whole hall, _"My, my. You certainly are one clever one."_

She replied, _"I read a lot. Hogwarts: A History is by far my favorite book. I'm sorry, we should really be continuing with the Sorting shouldn't we?_

_"__Yes, we should, Ms. Granger. Now let's see, your mind is brilliant. Ravenclaw would gain am excellent student if you so choose." _Hermione pondered for a moment and said to the founders, "_Well, let's see if I could belong into any of the other houses before we hastily get me sorted. And if you would be so kind, just briefly to what you meant that I was new."_

The hat replied kindly, "_Of course. I only meant that your determination to have House Unity. I have only seen one other with this type of mind focus in the last thirty years also with your ready mind. You both have the same stubbornness that wouldn't let others bother you. Funny enough, she was a muggleborn also. And I have a feeling that you'll be seeing her. _

_"__Now onwards, determination. Yes plenty of it as well as a cunning side, but you don't use it so much as you would like to. Though Slytherin doesn't seem just right for you."_

Hermione agreed, but didn't say anything_, "Loyalty. I see it is in every fiber of your being, this trait is an automatic part of your life. Huffelpuffs would also be proud to support you, child. Now chivalry, bravery and your nerve." _The hat chuckled for all to hear_, "With that fiery temper of yours it could only narrow it down to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Ah, your mind may be wise and intelligent of the eagles but now as I see your heart you could only belong to….."_

The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The lions cheered for Hermione as she headed to sit by Lavender. Her friend whispered to her after those near her were done greeting and welcoming her, "You are so going to tell me what took so long sorting you."

Hermione's face grew confused, "What do you mean took me so long?"

Lavender's eyes widened, "You took a little over six minutes being sorted Mione!" Hermione just shook her head, beyond shocked at this point to even notice Neville being sorted into Gryffindor.

Lavender snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's eyes. She got out of her trance-like state just in time to see Draco sorted into…..

Slytherin.

Only she saw the flash of disgust on his face before putting a mask of arrogance on his face and strutted to the Slytherin table. Hermione clapped just as loudly for him as she had for her other friends.

Now the older Gryffindors were openly looking at her with confusion. Lavender clapped along with her, though not as loudly. When they continued starring she sent them her fiercest glare, then they looked anywhere else besides her. Hermione smirked to herself as Pansy Parkinson got sorted into Slytherin.

Then the bookworm of the Patail twins got called up, "Patail, Padma!"

* * *

**_(Padma's POV)_**

I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Lav and Mione give me thumbs up and making shooing motions to the stool. I rolled my eyes at them as I walked up to the stool and the hat. Becoming shyer with each step, knowing all eyes are on me.

As soon as I placed the hat on my head a voice spoke in my head, "_Hmmmm. There are certainly a lot of loyal students here this year. First Ms. Brown and Ms. Granger and now you. Huffelpuff won't know what will hit them._

I bit back a giggle as I replied in my head, _"Well, Mr. Hat or Minds of the Founders... whichever you prefer. I expect another person will be just as loyal as the three of us, just to give you a heads up."_

It laughed for everyone to hear as it said_, "Another clever one. You have a different type of bravery my dear, so I'm not sure you would belong in Gryffindor. Though you are very loyal and hardworking, Huffelpuff wouldn't suite you either._

_"__Ah ha! Your mind is eager for knowledge and your tongue is sharp. I have to give you a similar advice my dear. And with that the only place I can put you in is…."_

The hat shouted to the entire Hall, "RAVENCLAW!" I hide a frown with a bright smile as I made my to my new housemates, still feeling a bit shy now that I don't have any of my friends over with me. I needed to talk to Hermione after this hopefully soon.

* * *

**_(Parvati's POV)_**

I frowned slightly. Two of my friends were in Gryffindor and my sister was in Ravenclaw. I shook it off, like Mione said; who cares if they don't like us being friends with the houses. It's none of their bloody business anyway.

McGonagall called out, "Patail, Parvati" I grinned and walked up to the stool. Before the hat went down on my head I sent a cheeky smirk to the other three.

The Hat's voice said in my head, _"I see your sister was right. You are very loyal like the other three. It should be an interesting year with you four…. _

_"__You are intelligent, very much so. Though yours is a different sort as you will find out very soon." _I was skeptical, compared to Mione and Padma I don't consider myself smart. If that wasn't my type of smart…. then what is?

It continued, _"You are devious." _It let out a laugh for the Hall,_ "Though Slytherin wouldn't do you justice. Your bravery is amazing to see even through your mind and heart. I will leave you one piece of advice to share with Ms. Brown that I wasn't able to say to her before. Don't let prejudice get in your way, and support Ms. Granger with her mission on House Unity. She will need all the help she can get. Be ready to greet your family in….._

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. I smiled and walked to the table with a spring in my step. I sat across from Lavender and Hermione. I gave them a look that said _We need to talk._

When Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor the look on Hermione's face was priceless. She looked like she was forced to eat a whole lemon while muttering, "Why me? What did I ever do to get cursed with that git stalking me?" What she didn't notice was that Harry was sitting right next to her after she said it.

I shared a look with Lavender and said carefully said, "Mione? Are you alright?"

She looked up and gave us a smile, "Yeah I'm fine Pav. Just thinking, I'll tell you guys later. Once the interrogation begins."

I nodded and turned just in time to see Ron Weasley get sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini into Slytherin. I wondered what got Hermione so worked up and I planned on grilling her on the information.

* * *

**_(Hermione's POV)_**

Professor Dumbledore stood up and scanned the Hall with an odd twinkle in his eyes. I put up my Occlumency shields that I taught myself from the books I bought in Diagon Alley thanks to my father. I felt someone try and penetrate them. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly and met my own brown ones.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion; he was trying to read my bloody mind! That pompous git!

I whispered to Parvati and Lavender, "Do as I say. Clear your mind of everything. Dumbledore is trying to read our minds, don't ask me how I know. Just clear your minds and think of nothing."

Their eyes narrowed in anger and nodded. I pushed a thought out so he could read it, _Listen Dumbledore I don't care who you bloody are. You will not read my mind again. Understood?_

His eyes narrowed at my thought. I knew it! He was reading my mind! He just said cheerfully as if he didn't read my mind, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Food then appeared in front of us. Everything I could even image was there. My jaw dropped but I quickly put some food on my plate as Parvati asked to me and Lavender, "What the bloody hell is Dumbledore trying to pull by reading our minds?"

I shrugged and glanced warily at the goblet, "I dunno Pav. But I can say that I don't trust the drinks here. Who knows what he put in them? Let's just save this for the dorms. Don't want prying ears to hear!" I said he last bit so the four boys who were listening in on our conversation.

I looked at the boy that was sitting next to Parvati and smiled at him, "Your Seamus right?"

He nodded. He had sandy blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes that shone. Seamus said with an Irish accent, "Yup tha's me. You're the lass tha' was a Hatstall? Y'know the one who took over five minutes to get sorted?"

I blushed slightly at being called a lass, "Yeah. I'm Hermione." Lavender butted in, "Otherwise known as Mione."

I glared at her playfully as I asked, "Are you going to do that every time I introduce myself to someone?"

She nodded and smiled at Seamus, "I'm Lavender and the one sitting next to you is Parvati"

Parvati smiled and waved before eating her salad while watching them with amusement. Seamus grinned, "Now do I have the pleasure of knowin' these lovely lasses or am I goin' to be kept in the dark?" He winked at us playfully, letting us know he was just messing with us.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "Depends." I bit my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

Parvati swallowed and grinned wickedly, she said in a posh voice, "You don't say Ms. Granger! Please do induldge this marvelous information with us. We would be ever so honored."

Lavender snorted before continuing in the same tone, "Yes I must insist. What does this lovely Irish man have to do to get to know us?"

I tapped my chin, pretending to think about it and replied just as they had, "Well you see my dears-" I got interrupted when someone poked my side. I ignored it and got poked again I turned and said politely, "Could you please stop poking me?"

Then I saw who was poking me. I groaned softly it was Potter of all people. POTTER! He just smirked, "What happens if I don't, Granger?"

I replied, smirking on the inside, "Then you'll get a wand stuck up your arse, Potter. Now please leave me alone."

I turned back to my friends as they laughed at Potter's expression. I didn't look back at him to find out, but I'll ask them later.

I continued as if nothing interrupted me, "What he has to do is-" I got interrupted AGAIN! This time not by Potter. But by the doors to the Entrance Hall burst open, making most of the candles put out and a cloaked and hooded figure walked gracefully into the Great Hall.

I stared at her, with wariness and a touch of awe. The figure walked up to the Head Table. The silence and tension in the room was intense, until the musical voice of the figure said to the staff with amusement, "Hello Headmaster. Sorry I'm late."

I watched the reactions of the staff; all in all it was hilarious.

* * *

**_(Remus' POV)_**

Remus looked at her in shock; his mouth dropped and became dry as a desert. It couldn't be her; she was traveling the world and ignoring Britain.

So many emotions flowed through him as he watched her. Too many to even count and the ones he can name off the top of his head were: anger, joy, sadness, disbelief….

* * *

**_(Normal POV)_**

McGonagall and a few others didn't look surprised at the new person being there. Though they did look very happy.

The greasy haired man, Remus, Hispanic woman, the blonde man and Italian man looked in a cross between many emotions as Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye, "Yes it has. Now if you would so kindly take a seat."

The woman laughed and removed the hood of her cloak as she walked to the empty seat beside McGonagall and a short professor. The some of the male students out right stared at the new person. Her very curly chestnut hair fell to her waist as her gold eyes looked around the Hall in amusement. Her skin was slightly tanned but not overly.

The three began to talk in hushed whispers as the Hall still took in the new woman in their midst. Then the Hall broke out into whispers as well. Only one student didn't whisper about the new witch. Hermione looked at the new woman with an eyebrow raised in amusement and when the gold eyed witch looked at Hermione they had a staring contest of sorts.

The older witch copied Hermione's facial expression with a bit of a smirk. Hermione just full-fledged smirked at her, mirth dancing in her deep brown eyes.

The mysterious woman mouthed, "Occlumency?"

Hermione nodded and mouthed right back, "Dumbledore"

The woman mouthed back, "Ahhhhhh." It seemed as if she repeated the information to the two professors beside her because they began watching her also a small smile danced on McGonagall's lips.

Hermione ducked her head and began to eat and listen to the obscure rumors floating around about the new professor. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione decided they would get to know each other better in their dormitories.

Meanwhile, Harry kept sneaking glances at Hermione, but then he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He hissed and looked around to try and find out who did it to him. He looked up at the Head Table to see the greasy haired teacher, he knew to be Severus Snivellus Snape, looking at him. A smirk playing on his lips to cover up the pain, without looking to see Remus staring at him in worry, and turned back to Ron who was whispering rather loudly about how hot the mysterious woman was.

Harry shared a look with Neville who rolled his eyes at Ron. Harry looked at Remus, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the new woman. His jaw was still open until the dark haired man beside him elbowed him in the ribs and whispered furiously at him.

Remus met Harry's eyes; all Harry did was raise an eyebrow and mouth, "Explain later."

Remus nodded. When the desert course was done, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. All students became silent as they looked at the man with blue twinkly eyes. He said, "Welcome back to the older students and to the new ones, welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore looked around before continuing,

"The Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to everyone. And there are now several more things added to the banned list, if you want to find out please look for Mr. Filch's office." His blue eyes looked over a pair of red haired twins, "And as many you have noticed we have multiple additions to our staff this year. First I would like to introduce Professor Quirell who is taking over the Defense Against the Arts position," A man with a turban wrapped over his head stood shakily and his left eye twitched before sitting back down.

Dumbledore continued, "I have decided to help relieve some of the professors from the tension of their daily lessons, that they will have assistants. First to help out Professor Quirell is Auror Ande Dalton." The forest green eyed man stood and grinned cheekily to the students as he sat down, "He is taking a retirement of sorts to help. Next I would like to introduce the person helping out Professor Snape and his potions lessons," The greasy haired man sneered as his name was mentioned, "That would be Professor Itzal Phelps who has just gotten her title as a Potion's Master from Italy." The Hispanic woman with intelligent blue eyes stood and saluted the Hall.

Dumbledore continued looking around the Hall to see the reactions of the students. Almost all of them had their complete attention on the staff table, "Next helping Professor Flitwick with Charms, is Professor Marco Galvan who has just returned from the States researching," the dark haired man stood up and winked at a few of the girls who were swooning, "And lastly, helping Professor McGonagall with Transfiguration is Professor Niamh Rhea. Who has returned from traveling the world for reasons unknown to me at this time for other than researching another book of hers." The brunette witch stood up and ignored the look Dumbledore gave her when he mentioned she wouldn't give him any information. Rhea nodded to the students before sitting back down. McGonagall had a proud look on her face as she studied her assistant.

Harry looked at Rhea, wondering why Remus would be staring at her. He never had any girlfriend, but he usually blamed it on his furry little problem.

Harry asked Neville quietly, "Why do you think Remus is drooling over Rhea?"

Neville shrugged in response and looked intently at Dumbledore as continued talking about what to do and what not to do in Hogwarts. The one thing that caught Harry's attention was, "Do not go onto the third-floor corridor on the right side. It is out of bounds unless you want to face a very painful death."

The four boys shared a grin, while everyone else looked uneasy. Harry noticed that Rhea, Phelps, Dalton and Galvan glared at the Headmaster for mentioning this. Phelps muttered something under her breath that caused Snape to smirk and nod subtly.

The Headmaster dismissed them. The prefect leading them was Ron's older brother, Percy, who was every bit as pompous as Ron described him to be. The first years divided into two small groups. Hermione and two of her best friends, then Harry and his friends with Seamus.

Harry heard Hermione whisper to Lavender, "Bet you five galleons that the portraits are talking and all along the way to the common room."

Parvati and Lavender smirked, "You are so on, Mione."

Hermione just replied evilly, "Just get ready to pay up ladies." Harry turned to Neville, "I know there's something going on with the staff. First the brilliant appearance by Rhea, then Dumbledore suddenly announcing that there were going to be assistant professors, Dumbles glaring at Rhea and not to mention the assistants scowling at Dumbles for mentioning the out of bounds place."

Neville thought about it for a second before answering, "I dunno, but I know we are definitely checking out the third floor corridor."

Harry grinned and passed along the message to Dean and Ron. Seamus had walked back over to the girls who were laughing at something he said.

When all the first years got to the common room when Percy said the password to the Fat Lady, ("Phoenix tears") Hermione dragged Parvati and Lavender to their dorms while the five boys made their sleepy way to their beds.

Ron didn't even bother changing out of his clothes, once his head hit the pillows he was out and snoring loudly. The rest of the boys were awake enough to change but Harry kept replaying the feast over and over in his head. Something didn't add up.

Sure, he knew that Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard, but what was the point of bringing in assistants when the teachers he had were fine and why those four? They had history, anyone could tell. But what did Dumbledore want with them?

**Hello to my faithful readers and welcome to the new, hopefully faithful, readers. This chapter is the longest so far in the story, cause I couldn't imagine causing you lot any grief over a clif hanger if I split it in two. So... ta-da!**

**Yes I realize there are a lot of POV's, but I felt I needed to get different perpectives in here. Now it's time for the shout outs for the people who reviewed me! And the readers go as: **

_**ElizabethAnneSoph**_

_**god of all**_

_**happylady**_

_**Articuno54**_

_**anotherboarduser**_

_**Safeandsound14**_

**I don't mention the ones who reviewed and were mentioned, but didn't review again. Thank you everyone, and the ones who were mentioned in the other chapter. I love all the reviews you give me, it makes my heart warm knowing that people love my story!**

**Anyways, remember REVIEWS AND PM'S ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! If it's anything from suggesting something you want done in the story to just asking me to beta or anything, really, I'll reply to the best of my ability. **

**Love you all, keep reading and writing.**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	5. First Day

**Little Dragon: I love musicals.**

**Harry: What does that have to do with the story?**

**Little Dragon: *Shrugs* I'm not good at small talk, so I state something random.**

**Hermione: *rolls her eyes* You're so wierd at times.**

**Little Dragon: Thanks, Mia. *takes a deep breath* I-I don't own H-Harry Potter *sobs* I only own my OC's and p-plot adjustments.**

**Hermione and Harry: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Lavender: Little Dragon also doesn't own any references made.**

* * *

Hermione woke up early, a smile on her face. She had friends, she was in Gryffindor and she was sure as hell going to bring House Unity to this school

She looked around and saw it was 6:OO AM. Smiling evilly, she snuck to Parvati's bed and gently woke her up.

Parvati slowly woke up and sent a questioning look Hermione's way. She pointed towards Lavender's bed and the twin nodded.

Hermione mouthed, "_Three…. Two … One!"_ On one the two jumped on Lavender, effectively waking her up. Lavender cursed their existence once they got off of her.

She got out of bed and muttered to herself, "Why I am friends with them, I will never know."

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Come off it, Lav. We got to get ready for classes today and we need to talk to Padma about what the hell was going on last night with Dumbledore and the new assistants."

Lavender instantly turned serious, "Are you sure that Rhea knew what was going on? Along with Galvan, Dalton, Phelps, Snape and Lupin. There's something going on between them, I know it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, "You'd think you were a seer with that type of attitude." Lavender stuck her tongue out at her.

The trio of Gryffindor girls got ready and went down to breakfast laughing at something Parvati said. When they reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat across from her other two friends. Padma slide beside Hermione and smiled, "What did I miss this time?"

Hermione replied with a straight face, "Oh, just saying how much I want to confess my undying love for you."

She rolled her eyes and smacked Hermione's arm, smiling slightly, "Git."

The four friends put food on their plates when they heard a throat clearing behind them. Padma and Hermione turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at the four pointedly.

Parvati greeted her politely, "Good Morning Professor." The others echoed her, making McGonagall almost smile. Almost.

She looked at Padma and asked sternly, "Ms. Patail, aren't you supposed to be with your fellow Ravenclaws?"

Hermione hurriedly replied to save Padma, "Ma'am, there is no rule against students from different houses sitting at another house's table. Though most of the students frown upon it, it isn't against the rules."

McGonagall starred at Hermione for a moment before nodding sharply and handing the schedules to her Gryffindors.

Once she left, the twins and Lavender turned on the bushy haired Gryffindor. She just raised her hands in mock surrender, "Don't look at me like that. It's good to know the rules so you can find a loop hole when you get into a tight spot and unfortunately with the three of you I think I may need those loop holes." The four agreed before they roared with laughter at the thought of the things that they were going to do this year, this caused most to look at them funnily.

That morning Harry walked groggily to where his friends were sitting and sat next to Dean, where they were sitting wasn't far from where the girls were sitting. He ignored all the stared and whispers that he was getting. Most of them pointing at his scar and not being very discreet about it.

"Hey. Why are the girls laughing so hard?" Harry asked. Dean looked up from his sketch book and looked over at the girls. He shrugged, "No idea mate. McGonagall walked over there then walked away. After she left they started laughing."

Neville looked from Lupin to Harry, "I expect some information coming my way soon enough."

Harry nodded, expecting some himself; he looked to the staff table along with the rest of the New Marauders. Rhea looked slightly awkward with the stares she was getting from her fellow staff members.

Ron distracted them with a groan, "I can't believe we have Double Potions with the snakes on Friday!" That comment froze Harry and he groaned as well. Neville and Dean chuckled at them.

Dean tried to lighten them mood, "Look on the bright side, we have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw this morning."

Harry and Neville's eyes lit up with their mischievousness. Neville said in a sing song voice, "Oh Harrikins? You do know what this means, don't you?"

He grinned, "Oh I do Nev. We get to see how prankable the tough professors are. And we get to know more about this mystery girl."

"You do know that if you prank a professor within your first week they'll be highly pissed at you, right?" Dean asked with a smile.

Ron glowered at the three for being left out of the conversation, before adding in annoyingly, "Oh please, like they could even catch us."

A voice said from behind him, "Unless there's a professor right behind you, that is." They looked around to see the Charm's assistant, Ande Dalton, smirking down at them. Ron turned a lovely shade of red that matched his hair, Dean gaped up at him, Neville looked around nervously, Harry just simply smirked at Dalton.

Harry leaned forward; his hands clasped on top of the table in a business-like manner, "Ah, but you also see the dilemma with that road block, sir. Let's just say this professor wasn't a tough one, but one who thoroughly enjoys pranks and would love to see Minnie and Rhea pranked. It also helps if this student was raised by two Marauders and is the son of one. Wouldn't you say Professor Dalton?"

Dalton's smirk turned into a devious grin, "Right you are Potter. And where would you get this information from per say?"

Neville replied with a grin that matched the professor's, "Let's just say we have a bit of _History_ and _Magic_ on our side and leave it at that."

Dalton's grin turned evil and his dark brown eyes glittered with mirth, "Thank you, lads. This has been a very informative conversation. I'll see you in Charms." With a nod to all four boys he walked to the staff table, not without stopping to talk to the Weasley Twins. He left a lot of girls swooning as he walked back, it didn't help the fact that he knew it too.

Ron glared at the retreating figure of Professor Dalton, while Dean, Neville and Harry roared with laughter. The human garbage disposal realized that he was being left out and joined in the laughter.

Dean looked at his watch. He stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going to head off to Transfiguration, anyone care to join?"

Neville nodded and copied his movements, "I'll come." He looked at Harry and Ron, "Are you two coming or going to stay here and eat?"

Ron's reply just came at the visual of stuffing his face with food and Harry glancing at him before saying, "Stay here, don't want Ron being all alone now do we?"

They grinned at him before heading off, bumping into the girls as they did. Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a cheeky grin and wink. All he got was an eye roll in return.

He vowed to himself that we would win over that girl if it was the last thing he did.

Hermione looked at the Gryffindor boys with a small smirk on her face before turning towards her friends, "It seems were traveling in groups now, huh."

Parvati grinned, "No it just isn't a group, Mione! It's a pride of lion cubs and a baby eagle! Though our little eagle doesn't exactly sit on our heads…"

Padma shoved her twin with a playful scowl on her face, "Oh do shut it, Parvati!"

Lavender and Hermione smiled at their antics. Lavender asked, "Oi, you two done? I don't want to get on McGonagall's bad side this early in the year and we just barely managed to get on her good side because of our tiny bookworm got her Hogwarts: A History on and dazzled her with the superior brain in her head."

Hermione blushed all the boys turned to look at her. Seamus grinned and slung his arm over her shoulders, "I knew there was a reason I liked you, lass."

The bushy haired Gryffindor rolled her eyes, "Prat." Dean and Neville shared a look before going into their dramatics. They got down on their knees and bowed. Neville said, "Oh wise one, please teach us in the way of dazzling."

Dean begged, "We need to know the ways of your superior brain!"

Hermione blushed lightly and smirked, "Are you two always like this? Or is it just a spur of the moment type of thing?"

Dean looked up, an amused eyebrow raised, "A bit of both, Granger." They got up and Neville walked over to Hermione, a light blush staining his cheeks and his hand rubbing his neck

"Hermione, I need to apologize for what happened when we met in Diagon Alley. I'm sorry for causing you to trip and hurt yourself."

Hermione blushed, but rolled her eyes, "It's fine Neville, but thank you for the apology anyway, that was very big of you to do so." She leaned over and gave him a quick hug that left his with a bit more of a blush, but a wide grin on his face.

Before Dean got a chance to tease the scion Longbottom, the Grey Lady and another ghost floated their way over to them. The other ghost looked amused at the situation. He had an odd hat with a feather sticking out of it, a collar around his neck and 15th century clothes on.

The unknown ghost greeted cheerfully, "Hello Gryffindor first years and lone Ravenclaw. I am Sir Nicolas at your service." He bowed with a lope sided grin on his face.

Helena rolled her eyes at him. She looked fondly upon Hermione, Padma, Lavender and Parvati, "Hello my dears, what are you doing standing in the corridors?"

Lavender answered sheepishly, "Well, were trying to figure which way is the way to Transfiguration room."

Padma added, "Big castle plus small children equal very lost and confused. Add in the circumstances that everything is new and is moving brings the equation to an impossible standard." Dean, Seamus and Neville nodded. Helena laughed and judging by the look on Sir Nicolas' face, she hadn't done it in a long time, "Come follow me, my dears. We'll show you the way."

Hermione smiled happily as Padma hooked her arm through hers while Lavender and Parvati did the same.

Padma asked as they followed the ghosts down multiple corridors, "So do you two remember anything of Niamh Rhea? Or Ande Dalton, Marco Galvan and Itzal Phelps?"

Sir Nicolas smiled, "Of course, it was hard to forget those four. Inseparable, they were. You wouldn't believe the trouble they got into, though not as much as the Marauders."

The Grey Lady added, "It might've been to the face that they basically represented the founders. Though the traits of them were thrown around between them; Niamh, she was the unofficial leader of the group, no matter how much she denied it. Itzal was the brains of the group, though that isn't to say that the others lacked it. Far from it, really."

Parvati, Padma, Lavender and Hermione shared a look, maybe this was the break through they've been thinking of.

Sir Nicolas grinned, "Marco was always the look out. His ability to lie and get out of any situation is astounding. Ande was the brawn of the group and did most of the action. And when someone insulted either Niamh or Itzal they would end up in the Hospital Wing for a week."

The boys grinned at each other; they were really looking forward to seeing the assistants now.

The group of six stopped outside of the Transfiguration room. Helena smiled gently, "This is our stop. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, hopefully we'll meet again."

Sir Nicolas grinned at them as the Grey Lady floated off. He whispered to them, "I don't know what you did, but thank you. I haven't seen Helena like this since 1846; see she hasn't been very talkative or happy. And since you gave that to her, I thank you."

With that he floated away. Lavender raised an eyebrow at her three friends, "Looks as though this isn't going to be a boring year."

Hermione grinned, "I blame the clones over here." Parvati and Padma looked at the bushy haired girl.

Parvati squawked, "Hey, I take offense to that! I'm the original not a clone!" Padma wisely did comment on this and just ushered the six into the class room, "Come on, we'll save this conversation for another day, Granger, Brown and Other Patail. For now let's get the first day over with so we can't get on any teacher's bad side."

* * *

**Hello my faithful readers! And welcome to the new readers that hopefully are now faithful readers! Just to let you know, the next chapter will make you all very happy if your very curious about the four assistants. **

**I'm rather bummed that school starts again in a couple of days and then I'm back to a class that I hate. And before I forget, here's the shout out for those who reviewed:**

_**RedbirdValour**_

_**happylady**_

**_ElizabethAnneSoph_**

_**Kalladin1989**_

**_anotherboarduser_**

**_NathanHale2_**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed me and those who did before, it makes me feel... I can't even explain the feeling of knowing what I love to do is loved by others. It's just... mind blowing.**

**Love you all and keep reading.**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	6. Assistants

**Little Dragon: I am not going to enjoy tomorrow... **

**Hermione: Why?**

**Little Dragon: First day back from break and that means no more sleeping in and staying awake long hours. *pouts***

**Harry: Sorry to dampened your mood even further, but we need to do something before we continue on with the story.**

**Little Dragon: *sniffles* I-I don't own H-Harry Potter, only my O-OC's and plot adjustments. *groans* I hate Mondays.**

**Hermione and Harry: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Itzal: Little Dragon also doesn't own any references made. **

* * *

Albus-too-many-names-for-his-own-good- Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the last week.

When he sent Hagrid to get his Weapon he didn't expect Black to be able to convince the half giant to hand over his Weapon. He wanted his Weapon weak and pliable to mold; but no. Here in Hogwarts was a confident and strong willed boy who wouldn't bow down to him.

Also another thing he didn't expect was Niamh Rhea to show up out of the blue and apply for the assistant job. Now there wasn't a thing he needed and that was the meddling metamorphmagus. She would cause many problems, cause too many people to ask questions and lose faith in him. She basically had the entire staff wrapped around her finger and cause any of them to turn against him. Although he believed Ande Dalton, Marco Galvan and Itzal Phelps already have and have been for a long time. And if it were up to him, those four wouldn't even be there, but the Board of Governors demanded he allow those four to help teach.

Albus grumbled to himself for the portraits, Fawkes and the sorting hat to here, "Things aren't going to plan. I need to find a way to force my Weapon to bow down to me; don't even get me started on that Granger girl. It's like having another Niamh Rhea in Hogwarts and I do not need nor want that."

Fawkes sang a soft trill of sadness, seeing his master slowly getting caught in his web of manipulations. Unfortunately Dumbledore took this as a sign of encouragement with his plans.

His mind brushed over the fact an elven year old muggleborn already accomplished Occlumency, something that grown men have yet to achieve but he paid it no mind. But really how important could she be?

The sorting hat replied, making him realize that he was thinking aloud, "Very important, she is destined for great things just like young Harry Potter. Together they will create the strongest of bonds that could rival that of Rowena and Godric! Be wary where you tread, Dumbledore because she can and will turn this generation against you along with changing the world as we know it. Mark my words."

Dumbledore scowled darkly at the hat, "Oh quiet you, I will not let some fool girl get in the way of my plans. I will take care of her in time, perhaps setting her up with the nit wit that is the youngest Weasley boy. I've seen him, I could recruit him in the cause and get him trust me. His jealousy and greed will help fuel his desire to see my Weapon be molded."

If hats could scowl, this one would be and as Dumbledore walked out of his office it shouted, "Don't underestimate them Dumbledore! This will not end well for you, I swear it!"

But the fool of a headmaster never listened to him, he never did. The Sorting Hat sighed and Fawkes sighed as well. The hat said, "Don't worry, Fawkes my old friend, we will have an era of peace soon. Mark my words."

A house elf popped into the room and asked, "Mr. Sorty Hat, Miss Rhea, Miss Phelps, Mr. Dalton and Mr. Galvan are wondering if the old coot is gone."

The Sorting Hat nodded, "Yes Jeanie, the mad old fool is gone. Please send them in, please get Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin and Miss. McGonagall. There are many things to get out of the way without him interfering."

Jeanie nodded and she popped out of the room, only for there to be four people walking into the office. One looking exceedingly awkward as the other three glared at her. Niamh Rhea smiled weakly at the Sorting Hat and Fawkes, "Hello Tim, or as everyone else calls you, Sorting Hat and hello to you too Fawkes." Her hair color changing rapidly as she tried to avoid her friend's angry gazes.

Itzal Phelps hadn't had the easiest of lives, but if there was one thing she wasn't going to put up with it was going to be going without a discussion with her so called friend that left out of the blue. The Hispanic grabbed the metamorphmagus' arm and forced her to look at her, "Niamh Adele Rhea, I swear to Merlin that if you don't explain the last twelve years that what happened to Lucius Malfoy in sixth year will be nothing compared to what I have in store for you."

Marco Galvan and Ande Dalton had to snort at the mention of that particular incident. They would never forget the cherry red Malfoy Sr. blushed when Sophia charmed all of his robed to be spell out things that he would never admit, that and the bright orange skin combined with green hair (inspiration from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory). To top it off a good punch in the nose for calling Lily Evans a mudblood.

Before the metamorphmagus could reply the door opened again to show Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and Serverus Snape. Niamh groaned and glared at the hat, "Do you hate me or something, Tim? Really bringing all of them here where no one could find my body when and if they murder me!"

Minerva chuckled at her assistant and former student, "Niamh please, I doubt they would murder you, right?" She shot a pointed look towards Ande, Marco and Itzal who were still glaring heatedly at Niamh.

Niamh, being the Gryffindor that she was, squared her shoulders and stared at them defiantly, "Go ahead be bloody pissed at me, I don't blame you. Ask any and all questions that you have because I will gladly answer them."

Serverus smirked, "Good to have you back Amhy." She mock glared at him, "You know I hate being called that."

"That's the point."

Minerva smiled slightly before conjuring more chairs, "Tim, please make sure that Albus cannot get into his office at the moment."

The Sorting Hat laughed, "Hogwarts has already managed that Minerva, they don't respond to him anymore since he let his mind wander."

The seven sat down looking at Niamh expectantly before she sighed, "Alright before we go onto my interrogation, can anyone please explain to my why the hell the Philosopher's Stone is hidden in the castle and is guarded by obstacles that a first year could get through?"

Minerva replied, glancing warily at Remus, "Language, Niamh. The followers of V-Voldemort still believe he is alive, so they are searching for his body and a way to return him to life. The Philosopher's Stone is one of those ways and due to Mr. Potter's defeat in him Albus most likely placed the obstacles to test if he is worthy to take on the rest of the followers."

Remus growled out, his amber started to glow slightly indicating that Moony had taken over, "What? He is trying to do that to my cub?" The werewolf started to get out of his seat before Niamh said soothingly, "Moony, sit down, we will get the old bastard. But for now you need to keep a calm head."

Surprisingly Moony listened and sat down, still growling under his breath. Niamh said smugly, "I still got it, after twelve years." She began fidgeting under the gazes of all six people.

Sophia asked in a broken voice, "Why did you leave us, Flow?"

Ande asked, his dark eyes misting up, "Do you know how your disappearance affected everyone? Itzal and Lily wouldn't stop crying for weeks, Marco and Xeno barely said a word and I had no idea what to do with anyone."

"Sirius, James and Remus went frantic looking for you. We all thought you were captured by Death Eaters because Serverus stopped coming by and he grew even more grouchy that normal!" Marco continued, looking into Niamh's eyes.

The metamorphmagus bowed her head, her curly hair turning grey as she spoke softly, "I had to leave, forced to, blackmailed."

Remus who had been quiet up until then asked, "What do you mean Niamh?"

She looked up and into his eyes, "Peter knew I meant a lot to you all and how powerful I am. He also knew I wouldn't join the Death Eaters, so he threatened that if I didn't leave the country without a word then he would kill everyone in their sleep. He had permission from Voldemort to kill everyone except James and Lily; they were to be saved for Voldy Shorts himself. I had no choice but to leave in the middle of the night." Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she took a shaky breath.

She laughed hollowly, "Who would've thought that the small boy I saved in the train corridor on my first day would end up threatening me." Her voice grew softer, "I could-couldn't let anyone die, I love you everyone too much to risk their lives in that manner. I only just found out while I was in Africa about everything that happened when I was helping out some villages."

There was a thick silence before the black haired woman pulled her into a hug again, Ande and Marco soon joining. They all laughed when they parted. Marco teased as a few tears ran down his face, "Look you turned the Slytherin into a sap."

The Transfiguration Assistant turned to Remus with pleading eyes, "Am I forgiven Rem?" She used the nick name she had for him in school.

Instead of talking, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, muttering in her hair repeatedly, "My Flow"

When they parted she turned to Minerva and Serverus, "Minnie my dear, Sev my slimy snake, do I have your forgiveness as well for leaving you with Dumbles?"

The Potion's Master grumbled, "You're lucky you're my friend, Rhea." She laughed and gave him a quick hug, "I know."

Minerva smiled at her assistant, "Of course, I could never stay mad at one of my lioness, and unless they're a rat then I most certainly stay mad at them." Niamh giggled before getting pulled into a hug by the tabby cat anigamus.

Once everyone was seated again Ande asked, "Alright, am I the only one that noticed that it seems as though history is repeating itself? That Hermione girl, Minerva the first year in your house. It's like she's a mini Niamh and Lily combined!"

Remus chuckled, "She's the only one who can actually follow what I'm teaching, I actually met her outside of school before it started. She tripped over Neville and Harry when we were out shopping and out witted the boys and embarrass them fully. It was very entertaining, even more so that she tried and failed to resist Marlene's stubbornness to heal her scrapped hands. She's a very polite girl, though seems surprised at kindness shown to her. Though Harry is determined to have her just like James was when he wanted to get Lily."

Marco added, "It seems as though the resentment of the Potter's has struck anew, I think she's a muggleborn as well. Brilliant from what I've seen."

Itzal continued with her observations of the girl, "It's true I think she has friends in every house and slowly on her way to getting them all to be friends, it's kind of outstanding to see. House Unity in its finest; just like you did with us Flow. I've also noticed that Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley have formed the New Marauders."

Minerva laughed, "Oh Merlin, it is like an almost exact replica of the 70's!"

The others laughed as well, the tension that was in the room at the beginning now left and filled with happiness and relief. Niamh continued the observations, "At the Welcoming Feast, I had a slight…. discussion with the girl." The others leaned in, "While everyone else was talking about my amazing entrance or my amazing looks she just stared right on at me, ignoring everyone else. When I scanned the mind of the old coot I noticed that he could look into every mind except hers and Harry Potter. See I expected Harry to have mental shields due to him living with Sirius and Remus, but an untrained muggleborn witch? Not at all.

"We had a stare down of sorts before I asked her if she learned occlumency by herself and she said yes to that and basically said Dumbledore was trying to break into her mental shields, but couldn't."

Minerva beamed, "I got a new favorite student already."

Tim, the Sorting Hat said from his place on the shelf said, "Glad to know everything is fine, here's what's Dumbledore is planning," He told them off Dumbledore's plans for Hermione and Harry.

To say they were mad would be an understatement, Serverus said in his usual oily manner, "I think it would be best if we continue this meeting another time." The others agreed and left Dumbledore's office. Friendships mended and a new goal in mind as they left.

**Hello my faithful readers and welcome to the new readers, that hopefully will be faithful to my writing. I need to warn you guys that since I'm going back to school, I may not always be able to update every other day. So if there are long/medium peiods of no updates... blame the education system.**

**Anyways I don't feel like rambling, so here's the shout outs to my reviewers:**

_**BeachGirl114**_

_**happylady**_

_**Araytigre**_

_**ElizabethAnneSoph**_

_**Clayva**_

**Before I sign out for this chapter I want to tell people who don't like Weasley bashing during a Harmony fanfic and say that it's stupid and overdone (You know who you are) I want to ask, why read it when I have a warning in the summary saying that Selective Weasleys will be bashed and so will Dumbledore. Also if you have an account use it to say that to me instead of hiding behind being a guest. Be brave and tell me, but if you don't like it then don't read it. I love my story and what it's becoming, so don't kill my buzz when it's your problem. Sorry, but I had to get it off my chest, phew!**

**Love you all, keep calm and boookworm-it-out,**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/GoldenKeeper**


	7. Letters and Pranks

**Little Dragon: I'm sorry for the long absense**

**Harry: You should be sorry!**

**Hermione: Shut up you idiot! Let's just get to the chapter, before she starts crying because of you.**

**Little Dragon: I resent that I'm not a cry baby or fragile!**

**Hermione: Oh really then go on and say what you have to say without crying.**

**Little Dragon: Alright... I-I don't own Harry P-Potter... *whimpers* oh gods this hurts... only my OC's and plot adjustments. S-see I d-did it. *twitches every few seconds***

**Harry and Hermione: All Hail Queen Rowling!**

**Daphne: All references made are also not owned by Little Dragon.**

* * *

Harry walked into the common room, grinning at the brilliant pranking idea he has for the Slytherins that he and the New Marauders ran into and immediately hated on principle: Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe.

He walked over to his friends and plopped down next to Dean who was sitting on the couch by the fire, "I think it's time to pay back the snakes and make ourselves known."

Neville asked from his place on the floor, "And how do you exactly plan on that, Harry?"

The raven haired boy shook his head in mock disappointment, "By pranking of course. I'm ashamed of you mate, after all the times we pulled them on Moony and Padfoot…."

"Oh shut it, course I remember! So what prank you intending to pull?" Neville leaned forward as well as Dean and Ron who was until recently playing chess against himself.

Harry grinned, "Alright here's what I have in mind…" And the rest of the night went along like that.

* * *

Draco met Hermione in front of the Gryffindor portrait the third Monday of the school year **(a couple weeks after the New Marauders started planning the prank)**, so they could spend more time together than just in potions and DADA.

Hermione smiled as she gave the blonde a light hug, "Hey Dragon, have you gotten a letter from your father yet?"

She was very worried about what Lucius Malfoy would do to threaten her best friend. Draco shook his head grimly, "Not yet, but I'm expecting one to come soon." He quickly moved onto a brighter topic, "How's your quest for inter house unity coming along, Mia?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname only he had for her, "Just fine, met a Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw. Y'know the girl with dirty blonde hair with red highlights that has violet eyes? She's rather sweet, her and Padma get along great together. Terry Boot and Michael Conner are a bit arrogant, but their nice enough once you get past that. I met Susan Bones through Hannah Abbot from Huffelpuff. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchley are… interesting to say the least. Blaise is brilliant as well as Daphne and Tracey, I'm glad you introduced us."

Draco laughed as they walked to the Great Hall, "At this rate you could literally take over all the first years."

Hermione pushed him playfully, "That's exactly my plan, take over the first years then the entire school, then the whole wizarding world!" She laughed evilly. Hermione smiled at him when she was finished, no matter how much the girls were her best friends, Draco would always be the first friend she made here and that was always honest with her.

He shook his head, "You're mad, completely and utterly mad."

"All the best people are, Dragon. Look at Merlin, he had to be a bit mad to do the things he was able to do." She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, trying to ignore the looks they were getting from the older students. They still didn't understand why a Slytherin and a Gryffindor were best friends, even more so considering it was a pureblood and a muggle born.

He put an arm around her waist and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Valid point, Mia." They were quiet for a few moments before he asked, "Have you heard from your parents yet?"

Through gritted teeth she replied, "Yes I have, mother spoke about how glad she was that I was gone, that I was nothing but a freak to her and to never write to her again." Her laugh the followed was cold, which didn't suit her at all. "Even said she would kill the next owl with a letter she saw. That's how much she didn't want to hear from me, but I had to try. I'll always have the tiny hope that she would show that she loved me one day."

Even though on the outside she appeared just angry, she was hurt. Her own mother didn't want her; the one who gave birth to her didn't love her over a fact she had no control over.

Draco gave her waist another squeeze, "It's going to be fine, I promise. Do you have any other relatives?"

"My grandmother, she was like me. Grandmother was a witch if the way she always spoke about her with venom in her voice that she reserved for me was any indication as well as saying she at least knew where my freakiness came from. So I guess my grandmother must've been brilliant if she can cause my mother to act like that, even though I've never seen her before." Hermione sighed with a wistful smile.

Draco smiled sadly at his best friend, "Remember you all the people you mentioned before? Well, that's your wizarding family now, that is now ready to hex anyone that harms you."

Hermione just shook her head with a small blush not believing it as they entered the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables, knowing it was too soon for a Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table and vice versa. But both knew in only a few short years they would be able to eat together without giving Hogwarts the most shock it's had for a while.

* * *

As Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor tables she waved and smiled at the people she now called friends in the different houses.

She never noticed the knowing looks passed between all the teachers except Dumbledore who was almost glaring at her, most likely due to him not being able to access her mind or the others she came in contact with.

The bushy haired girl plopped down on the seat next to Parvati and put her head on her shoulder and groaned, "I hate annoying stupid people."

Seamus, Lavender and Padma exchanged amused and worried glances with one another. Lavender asked cautiously, "Mione, what happened?"

Without looking up she responded, "Second year Hufflepuff. Zachariah Smith, demanded I do his advanced Potions essay because I'm apparently _so small I have to be a weakling, young enough to be extremely naïve and the most intelligent of my year._" She mocked the words he said to her.

Padma snorted, "You, naïve? That's like saying the Weasley twins are cute, innocent bunny rabbits."

Seamus nodded before he could open his mouth Lavender asked, "Well what'd ya do to him? It's obvious that you didn't give in and do his homework, right?"

Hermione glanced up and grinned, "Oh don't worry, I told him where he could shove his assumptions and I'm already planning on a small retribution from his trying to grab my arm as I was trying to leave."

The Irishman started to get up to go get the second year, but Padma pushed his back down and hissed in his ear, "Didn't you already hear? She's planning something and if you don't want to get in trouble, settle for just glaring at him. Mione will clue us in eventually." Seamus nodded reluctantly and sat back down, glaring at the second year. Then they just started talking about what they think of their classes so far and their professors as well.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione again as she laughed at something Lavender said and only snapped out of his daze when Neville flicked his nose.

The emerald eyed boy glared at the one beside him, "What was that for?"

Neville grinned, "To get you out of your Granger trance and when we were just about to start the welcoming prank from the New Marauders."

Harry smirked, "Dean would you do the honors?" The dark skinned eleven year old, nodded before pointing his wand at the Slytherin table and muttered an incantation, then sat back and watched the magic happen.** (Pun intended)**

It started with the sound of a chicken, the Great Hall quieted down in confusion. Then it happened again but with the sounds of a cow and a donkey as well. All heads turned to the first year Slytherins. Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott were slightly red in embarrassment while Adrian Pucey **(I'm pretty sure in the real books he's a year above them, but for my story I'm having him a first year)** was turning red in anger.

Soon Pansy Parkinson began barking like a dog, Blaise meowed like a cat and Draco began squawking like a bird that most couldn't identify. Goyle and Crabbe just grunted like gorillas. They couldn't stop. Gold words appeared over them saying: _We are the barn yard animals of Hogwarts, curtsey of the New Marauders._

Ron began laughing cruelly at them and soon the rest of the school followed, except Hermione and her friends in all houses. The teachers didn't really do anything so Hermione muttered under her breath, "_Finite Incantatem!" _ The noises stopped and the words disappeared, but they still were blushing in embarrassment. She glanced at Padma who nodded her head, they both discreetly pointed their wands at the New Marauders and they had their hair changed to silver, their skin emerald and their robes turned a horrible shade of pink and orange.

Ruby words wrote over their heads that had the entire school quiet down, _We are the first year bullies. We enjoy tormenting other students and we are just as bigoted as Death Eaters. So we will now serve out punishment for the next week, try this again to anyone and you will suffer the same fate. Even though you were all just as bad for laughing, be ashamed of yourselves because it will most likely be you next. This message is promoted by House Unity, where all houses and blood are equal._

Rhea stood up and cut through the stunned and ashamed silence, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Potter 15 points from each of you and three detentions with Mr. Flitch starting tonight and it will all be separated from each other for bullying of others."

With that she sat back down and a hot tempered Ron stood up and yelled, "And what about the people who did this to us?"

Phelps said with a slight smirk, "We don't know who did this, so how are we to punish those whom we don't know?"

More words floated above them, but this time in sapphire,

_Thank you Professor Phelps, before the words above were made by our esteem leader, now this is S__aliunca__* speaking. Mess with our part of our pack and you'll wish you were never there in the first place, so watch what you do cause we'll be after you. Just to warn you, I'm not as forgiving as our leader_

A considerable amount of people paled and looked around for those who wrote the words, while Seamus discreetly fist bumped Lavender and Hermione and the Patil twins hid their smirks

* * *

**I'm baaaaaack! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this, school got in the way and some family stuff and... yeah. Just remember what I told you lot in the beginning about the long absences. **

**Alright, I hope this satisfies you for the time being because I hade to edit this so many times for me to be happy with it without moving too quickly. **

**Because I'm such an amazing person I'm going to give you guys a hint of what's going to be in the next chapter: Potion's class, Halloween night, well... *looks around to make sure no one is listening* a teeny tiny moment of Harmony and Flying lessons.**

**Here's the shout outs for the people who review me :) :**

_**Araytigre**_

_**happylady**_

_**god of all**_

_**Halo17442**_

_**ElizabethAnneSoph**_

_**Lady Silverstar2**_

_**BMS**_

**Thank you eveyone who's read this, reviewed it, followed and favorited this. You... you don't know how much this means to me that people love my writing, even if the setting and characters are already used...**

**I love you all my readers and writers.**

**Yours truly, **

**Little Dragon/ GoldenKeeper**


End file.
